Immortal Charm
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: sequal of Prehalfa: after Danny saved the world from the Disasteriod,everything seems to calm down...until Vlad tries to get his old life back.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Charm**

_**Warning:**__ If you're going to read this it be wise to read Prehalfa first. This will be better than Prehalfa I promise._

_And for your information its after PP_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom it would still be going._

* * *

><p>Jade smiled. Soccer had to be the best sport ever! She thought as she kicked the ball down the field.<p>

Jades white hair was up in it's usual spiked ponytail. Her icy blue eyes were lit up with excitement. Behind her several people from the other team chased after her, in attempt to get the ball from her.

It was gym class, and they were playing one of her favorite games…Soccer!

Jade or as you should really call her Nightia(the Ghost Admiral.), was really enjoying her new as Jade Wirederich.(Vine-da-vich) It was quickly becoming her favorite, it was a lot more peaceful than her life as Sedna Talons. She had plenty of friends, she could freely show of her German pride, plus Clockworks had given her a good sum of money. (Pay from her last job.) Bonus Phantom was not bugging her.

Her team cheered when Jade kicked the ball into the goal.

Ah life was good. Jade purred mentally.

* * *

><p>Vlad stared at earth, from space. The Disasteriod had badly hurt him, but not enough to kill him.<p>

He desperately wanted to go back, but everybody knew who he was. He had nothing now.

Vlad's eyes narrowed in thought. there had to be a way!

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam watched Amity Park from the hillside a little ways away from the town.<p>

There had been very few attacks on Amity ever since the Disasteriod, not that they were complaining.

Tucker had somehow managed to hold onto his position as Mayor, against all odds. And Danny an Sam were officially going out…against Paulina's protest.

Besides all the screaming fans, and Guy's in white trying to find a loop hole to get to him, almost everything was getting back to normal.

Jade walked home, a proud smirk on her face. Game won, and everything for once was going good…except…

It may just be her normal suspicion, but something didn't feel right. Like something big was going to happen.

Jade just shrugged it off. She was dead, what could happen. Still it wouldn't back off.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short, I hoped you like it.<em>


	2. the landing

**Immortal charm**

_Well here it is, thanks to the people who reviewed._

_And here's my last warning if you haven't read Prehalfa this won't make sense._

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I own DP now would I._

* * *

><p>Vlad Plasmius smiled as he snuck into the American spaceship, it was scheduled to go back to Florida in a few hours, part 1 of his plan would be complete.<p>

Plasmius smirked, as he heard the astronauts run around the ship, getting ready to go back to earth. Soon he'd have his old life back, all he had to do was wait and make sure the information Skulker had given him a few months ago was right.

* * *

><p>Danny walked threw the school, Tucker walked beside him. (He still had to go to school.) People kept on giving them high fives everywhere they go.<p>

"Being famous isn't as fun as I imagined…but it was still fun." Tucker said with a shrug.

Danny nodded in agreement. "Hey were is Sam?"

"With Jade." Tucker said carelessly.

Danny frowned. "Do you know were they are?"

Tucker shrugged. "No clue, I assume in the gym…or right in front of us."

On cue Sam and Jade walked up to them. "Hey guy's." Sam and Jade said.

Jade was in her usual attire of a German soccer T-shirt and shorts.

"Hi Sam, hi Jade anything new happening?" Danny asked.

Jade shook her head. "No, Sam was just telling me about this…Sedna character…by the way what happen to her?"

Danny and his friends frowned, they had no clue what happen to Sedna, they still saw the Ghost Admiral every once in a why'll but never Sedna.

Danny had asked the Admiral once and she just smiled and said. "The less you know the better."

Jade frowned, but inwardly she was smiling.

"We really have no idea." Tucker finally answered with a shrug. "Hey Danny are you planning on watching the ship landing in Florida?"

Danny smiled widely, forgetting about Sedna. "Of course I am-." Danny was suddenly cut off, a blue wisp came out of his mouth. "Got to go guys, see you guy's at Sam's place later."

With that he turned into Phantom and flew off.

Jade smiled as he flew off, glad that they still had no clue that she was Sedna Talons…But there was still something she wanted to know, why did Clockworks want her to stay in Amity Park?

"So Jade you coming over to Sam's to watch the landing?" Tucker asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>(A 5 hours later)<p>

Jade was once again on her way home, she had a blast watching the landing with team Phantom, she couldn't help but remember the first man on the moon announcement she had heard in her past 'life'.

Things had changed so much since when she was actually alive, everything is so much superior now. Cars, video games, TV, and so on. She had often wondered how she survived back then.

Jade pulled out her key to her apartment building (The same one Sedna had.) As she walked into the building she frowned. Everything was much more quitter than usual.

Jade turned the light's on and put her bag down. Nothing seemed out of place…

Out of nowhere something fazed the necklace Clockwork gave her off.

Jade (Nightia) gasped as her hair turned platinum blond, her eyes a icy blue, and her Admirals uniform appeared.

"It look's like my information was true." Said a all to familiar voice.

Nightia turned around eyes wide, behind her was Vlad Plasmius with a smirk on his face. Before she could do anything he shocked her with one of the Fenton's infamous antighost gadget's.

The Admiral fell flat on the floor, the world seemed to spin as she lost conscious.

"Your going to help me get to the Master of Times tower if you like it or not." was the last thing she heard.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry cliffy, it's still not very long but it's better, I'll try to make it longer next time.<em>

_Review if you like it._


	3. capture

**Immortal Charm**

Nightia glared at Vlad. He had her currently tied up in some kind of anti-ghost rope. They were still in her apartment, and she was really surprised Fenton hadn't showed up yet.

"You're to lead me to Clockworks tower do you understand?" Vlad asked leaning down to her eye level.

Nightia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why would I do that!" She hissed.

Plasmius smirked. "Because if you don't you wont get this." He pulled out her silver necklace. "Is it fun playing human little ghost?" He asked mockingly.

The Admiral's eyes widened at the sight of the necklace.

"Think of all the way's I can destroy your precious necklace, it all can be avoided all you have to do is take me to Clockworks place."

Her eyes flickered from the necklace to Vlad and back. What was she suppose to do! She needed that necklace! She couldn't take on Vlad to get it back…but… Clockworks would have warned her if he didn't want her to right?

Nightia let out a big sigh. "Fine…I'll take you to Clockworks." Nightia grumbled, clearly angered by the situation.

Vlad just smiled evilly, and made a move to untie her. "Just remember one move against me and bye, bye necklace."

Nightia glared at him, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Let's go."

Vlad took got them to his mansion. His eyes burned bright red at the sight of it. Everything was destroyed, anything of value was gone, it made him even madder when the Admiral chuckled at the sight.

Her smiled only widened when he glared at her. "Would it make you feel better if most of your stuff went to the less fortunate than you…and was latter sold to a museum…the cheese head stuff anyway."

Vlad ignored her and fazed her into his secret lab.

Unlike the rest of the building, the lab had managed to survive with only a little bit of dust.

With that they went into the ghost zone, the dread in her building.

(A few hours later.)

Nightia watched with a blank expression on her face as the entered Clockworks place. In side though she was completely shocked. Nobody made a move to stop them, in fact she didn't think Clockworks was here! Didn't he know the situation!

As they walked into the chamber with the time screen, Nightia stepped in front of the dreaded thermos, fearing what would happen.

Vlad glared at her. "Where is he?" He demanded.

Nightia just smiled. "Maybe he just doesn't want to meet you."

Vlad glared at her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She smirked.

Before she could do anything Vlad made a grab for the thermos. "Who's in here, And what makes him important enough to keep in Clockworks lair?

Panic filled Nightia. "Have you learned nothing from Pariah Dark, just put it down…the universe would thank you for it."

This only seemed to make Vlad more interested.

"Please just put it down." Nightia pleaded.

Vlad looked at the thermos, deep in thought. Without hesitation he opened it.

A mighty green beam shot from it, and you could hear the horrible laughter of Dark Dan!

Nightia grabbed Vlad and teleported out of there, as Dan started to take form.

Dan smirked evilly, and let out a horrid laugh!

Back in Amity, Danny suddenly woke up, a deep chill running down his spine. It was the middle of the night, but Danny didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

"No…it couldn't have." Danny told himself, trying to calm himself down. Something was trying to tell him that Dan was free…no he couldn't be.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry not my best work, i'm really busy, please review if you like, the more review's the sooner i update. <em>


	4. DARK DAN!

**Immortal Charm**

Nightia fell to the floor of her apartment gasping for breath, it had token all she had to get them out of there.

Vlad just stared at her in bewilderment. "Care to explain what the fudge is going on!"

Nightia glared at him, still trying to catch her breath. Her ice blue eyes blazed with fury as she looked up at him. "You idiot! What on earth made you do that!"

Vlad teeth grinded as he glared back at her. "Look I demand you tell me what's going on! And who was that ghost?"

"Dark Dan." Nightia hissed, she got to her feet, and held her hand out. "Hand over the necklace and I'll explain everything…and trust me you want to know."

There was a long pause as Vlad debated what he was going to do.

Nightia's eyes narrowed to a dangerous level. She had never been a patient women…especially in a situation like this. "Do you want the info or not!"

Finally Vlad handed over her silver clock necklace reluctantly. Vlad grabbed a chair and sat down very formally, a deep frown on his face as he turned into Masters. "Now explain."

Nightia put the necklace on and turned into the white haired Jade. She sighed as she sat down. This was going to take a while…

About an hour later, Jade had managed to explain everything…sorta.

In truth Vlad didn't take the whole thing very well. Which was pry we he was pacing with a deep scowl on his face.

Jade massaged her temples in irritation. She had more important things to do, than hang out with Vlad. She needed to get in contact with Clockwork…and she also needed to warn Danny…

Jade mentally slapped herself. How on earth did she forget Phantom! He was bound to be one of the first people Dan would go after!

As quickly as she could she springed into action, turned into Nightia and was about to fly off.

Before she could get out, Vlad grabbed her by the collar!

Vlad turned into Plasmius, his eyes glowing bright red. "Where do you think you're going rat!"

Nightia glared at him. First he got her by the collar, then he calls her a rat perfect. "To warn Phantom duh, Dan's bound to come after him…"

Plasmius didn't look to convinced.

Nightia growled in frustration. "Look you know the way to Clockworks home now! If you really don't believe me go there, you'll either see him, or the time stream…either one can tell you."

Vlad released her. The Admiral could just barley see confusion in his eyes.

Not waiting for him to change his mind she flew off.

* * *

><p>Danny was having his breakfast when his ghost sense went off.<p>

His parent's noticed it and all to well knew what it meant,

"Another ghost sweetie." Maddie asked, pulling out a ghost weapon.

Danny gave a nervously smile. "Don't worry mom…it's pry just the Box Ghost…" Before they could respond Danny turned ghost and flew off.

Jake smiled, while Maddie frowned in worry. "That's our little boy, beating ghosts."

* * *

><p>Dan hovered over Amity waiting for his younger self, he knew he would come. Dan smiled evilly. He was really going to enjoy destroying this place again.<p>

Danny flew at top speed threw the city, trying to find the stupid ghost, he froze when he at the sight of what he found, Dan!

Dan just looked at him for a moment, a evil smile on his face. "Miss me?" Before Danny could respond Dan shot an super strong ecto-blast at him. Danny was to stunned to move.

Just before it hit him, something pulled him out of the way.

Danny looked over to see a wide eyed Nightia.

"We need to get out of here!" She exclaimed.

Dan roared in anger and flew at them!

Danny put up a shield, but Dan easily broke threw it!

The Admiral shot a dark blue blast at him, it was just effective enough to send Dan flying backwards a few feet!

"Come on Danny we need to go!" Nightia shouted, grabbing Danny's shoulder and went flying for her life.

Dan watched them fly off, eyes blazing with anger.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short been extremely busy lately, I will update as soon as possible. Till then if you liked it please review! Please!<em>


	5. Clockworks

**Immortal Charms**

As soon as they got back to Nightia's apartment, she started to find all the anti-ghost stuff. (You'd be surprised how many ghost's steal from the Fenton's.)

Danny who looked like he was going to faint, started rambling question's out a mile a minute.

"How did he get out? Where's Clockworks? Isn't this Jade's apartment? What in the worlds going on!" Danny asked, franticly.

It didn't help when Plasmius walked into the room, with a very grim expression on his face.

Danny's eyes widened even more, he turned to Nightia and gave her a pleading look. "Please tell me this is some nightmare."

Nightia gave him a fearful look than sighed. "How do I put this…oh heck Vlad released him in attempt to change the past!"

Vlad glared at her, his eyes glowing a deep red.

"He was going to figure it out sooner or later!" Nightia snapped sending him a equally fierce glare.

Danny sat down on chair. His head in his hand's. "How could this have happened!" He grumbled.

Vlad was about to say something but was interrupted by a glare from Nightia.

Danny looked up at Nightia. "Where's Clockworks and why are we in Jade's home."

Plasmius snorted at the word home.

Nightia ignored him, and turned her necklace on and turned into Jade.

Danny took one long look at her, and sighed. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Look I have about as much as of an idea where Clockworks is as you." Jade told him, in a somehow calm tone. "But I intent to find out." She turned around to Plasmius. "Any idea's."

Vlad stared at her evenly. "Why should I help you?"

"You caused this, and if you don't, I'll make sure the whole world knows it's your fault." Jade snapped.

"Enough!" Danny told them. "We need to think of something before Dan does to much damage!"

Out of nowhere there was a extremely load explosion!

Jade looked out the window, to see in the distance a gigantic fire! Circling above it was Dan!

Jade paled to an extreme. "Ok…" Jade quickly stepped away from the window, and turned back into Nightia. "We need to work fast! You guy's try to stall him or stop him…I'm going to find Clockworks!"

Before they could protest, Nightia was gone.

Vlad smiled at Danny, Danny in return shuddered.

* * *

><p>Nightia slowly walked into Clockworks tower, a chill ran down her sign at the sight of the place.<p>

Everything was trashed! Instead of seeing the mystic and somewhat epic feeling tower she had grown to love…It was like a alley in New York full of trash! All that was missing was a Hobo.

Nervously she moved threw the rubble looking for the time stream.

"Clockworks!" She shouted. "Ziet mann (time man) are you here?"

No answer.

Nightia's heart dropped. Were is he? With that she continued deeper into what used to be Clockworks tower.

"Is anybody here? Observer's? Ziet mann? Please answer me!" Nightia pleaded.

"Admiral?"

Nightia turned around to old man Clockworks. "Oh thank God I thought something terrible happened to you." She said, sighing in relief.

"I'm aware of that." He stated.

"Quick you have to go back in time and stop Dan!"

"I can't." Clockwork's told her in a sorry tone.

"Why not Ziet mann?" The Ghost Admiral's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This is going to be hard for you to understand." Clockworks told her, as he turned into a kid. "In every alternate time stream I look at Dan get's out, it was to happen eventually. This way is the only way we can finally end this. I cannot interfere."

"So your just going to leave us to fight him alone." Tear's started to swell in her eyes. She couldn't believe he would do this to them, to her! "That's a load of crap!"

"It's what must be done Admiral ."

"You can't do this to us!" She shouted. "You can't just do this! We need your help!"

Clockworks didn't respond.

Not knowing what to do now, Nightia stormed out! She had to go and tell everyone else the bad news. With one last look at Clockworks she teleported out of there.

* * *

><p><em>I know again it's shorter than what I usually write I know. Please review. <em>


	6. lightning bomb

**Immortal charms**

_Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter._

_And an answer to _Skatoonyfan 1234 _question, Vlad's going to be mostly in the middle he won't be evil, evil…just how do I put it._

* * *

><p>Nightia slowly walked into her bedroom, several buildings were destroyed why'll she was gone. Danny was fighting Dan with the help of Vlad.<p>

Nightia could literally not bring herself to care. She had seen worse and lived threw it. (World War 2, Germany) But…she couldn't believe he could just…leave them like this! Abandon her like this!

The Admiral growled at herself in anger. Now was not the time to feel this! They had a serious problem on there hands; she didn't need to be remembering them…

There was a nock on her door.

Nightia blinked, her face was red from holding back tears. "Who is it?"

"Jade, I mean Nightia, it's me Sam." Sam told her threw the door.

After a moment of hesitation, she let her in.

Sam smirked. "OMG are you crying."

"Shut up!" Nightia replied, with a sharp glare. "I'm not in the mood."

"I think I prefer Jade." Sam joked.

Nightia just glared. "Clockworks isn't going to help us…don't ask why it's…hard."

"Shouldn't you be helping Danny?" Sam asked.

Nightia frowned. "I guess."

"Listen Tia, I understand you thought of Clockworks as your father, but now is not the time." Sam told her.

"I know." The Admiral replied. There was a pause. "Oh my gosh I've turned into a living soap opera! First Sedna now Jade!" Nightia made a groaning noise.

"So what are you going to do now."

"I'm going to help Phantom…"

"Then…" Sam asked, raising a eyebrow..

"I'm going to help destroy Dan…Yell at Clockworks…then move to Chicago and dye my hair a bloody red." Nightia got up, clearly getting ready to go to Danny.

"Sounds like a plan…" Sam smiled. "By the way…if you let anything happens to my boyfriend I will destroy you."

"I understand." The Admiral saluted, and flew off.

* * *

><p>Danny shot another useless blast at Dan.<p>

Dan easily blocked it, his face was twisted with a evil look. He shot a ectoblast at Danny.

Vlad blocked it. "Just for the record, if I knew about this guy…that would have pry discouraged me greatly from doing…a lot of things." Vlad gave him a slightly apologetic look.

Danny smirked, then frown. "You'd still try to kill my dad wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." He said, he flashed one of his charming smiles.

Dan glared at them, and shot several blasts at them!

Danny managed to dodge, but Vlad got hit, and went flying backwards!

"Need help?" Admiral asked, she quickly took a shot at Dan.

It didn't seem to effect him that much.

"About time you got here!" Danny told her, barely glancing at her.

"Just be glad I'm here." Nightia retorted. "Oh ya your girlfriend wants me to make sure you don't get hurt."

Danny smirked, and shot a energy beam at Dan.

Dan put up a shield.

"What did Clockworks say?" Vlad asked.

"That he would not interfere." Nightia growled.

Danny gaped. "What."

"Duck." Vlad told them.

The blast hit Admiral right in the stomach. Nightia looked like she was going to throw up.

"Are you going to fight, or talk!" Dan shouted at them, clearly annoyed.

"We can't continue this, we need to think of a plan." Vlad told them.

"Agree." Danny was about to release a ghost wail, but Nightia stopped him.

"My turn." Nightia released a huge gigantic blast of powerful dark blue lightning!

Dan screamed and disappeared!

Both Vlad and Danny looked at her in surprise.

"When did you learn that?" Danny asked.

"erm ya err, let's errm go." Nightia looked like she was about to faint.

Danny smiled. "Come on we need to go."

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to the apartment, Nightia ranlimped to the bathroom and started to puke her guts out.

"I see why, she avoids doing that." Danny muttered.

Vlad looked purely amused, by this.

Sam and Tucker shared a look. "I don't even want to know." Tucker said.

"What was that called." Vlad asked.

"Lightning bomb." Nightia groaned, as she lay down on the coach. "Elektrische Attacken nicht gut. es ist wie eine Bombe von schmerz auf ihren Körper." (electric attacks not good. it is like a bomb of pain on your body.)

Vlad smirked, while Danny, Tucker gave her a confused look.

The German ghost glared at Vlad. "Sollten sie schon im Weltraum wäre dies nicht schon geschehen." (you should have stayed in outer space none of this would have happen.)

Vlad glared at her. "Gerade so sie wissen, habe ich deutsch gelernt nachdem sie zerstört das Klonen maschine." (just so you know I have learned German after you destroyed the cloning machine.)

Nightia's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><em>Hallo, mein Gast's, vergessen Sie nicht, überprüfen. (hello my reviewer's, remember to review.)<em>

_*Nightia glared at Yami*_

_Nightia: Wenn sie ihre grammatikkenntnisse und lernten, wie sie feste actoully schreiben, vielleicht bekommt man mehr Bewertungen._

_Yami: Shut up Nightia! Just for that I am not going to translate._

_*Nightia rolls her eyes.*_

_Nightia: I will make sure she updates sooner this time._


	7. Ghost hunter

**Immortal Charm**

Everybody once again were at Jades place, discussing what they were going to do.

The Admiral and Tucker were in Jades office/bedroom looking up ways to 'kill' ghosts.

Nightia bit her lip. They needed to think fast, this can't keep going on for much longer. They at least needed to stall him, she had a plan for that…but Danny pry wouldn't go threw with it…then again they didn't have much of a choice.

She glanced at Tucker who was looking up ways to kill ghosts.

It seemed like Danny new all to well that this time Dan had to go for good.

Nightia sighed. She knew Danny wasn't going to like her stall Dan plan but they didn't have much of a choice.

As she walked into the living room. Vlad was talking to Danny, but Danny didn't seem that interested. Nightia smirked. It was pry for the best that Danny didn't listen to him.

Sam was the first to notice her coming in. "Any luck?"

Realizing that Nightia was there, both Vlad and Danny's attention turned to her.

"No." She sighed. She sat down next to Sam, considering how to best suggest this. "Danny…I think we need to get…other ghost hunter's to help us."

Vlad frowned; Sam and Danny looked extremely surprised.

"You want to call in other ghost hunters to take Dan down?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"No…I want them to stall him."

Vlad smirked, secretly agreeing to the idea.

Danny looked aghast. "You want to risk other people getting seriously hurt, just to buy us some time!"

"It's not like we have a choice!" Nightia shouted back. "We can't risk you to fighting him! And someone need's to distract him from destroying the whole town! We need a distraction!"

"We can't just send people to there deaths!" Danny argued.

"We are not going to! I am not suggesting some random person, I'm suggesting ghost hunter it's there job!" Admirals piercing icy blue eyes glared at him.

Danny glared defiantly at her.

Nightia took a deep breath and sighed. "It's either that or we let him destroy the world why we think of a plan."

Danny sighed. "Alright…I will go get my parents…and Val."

Nightia smiled and put on her silver necklace, turning herself into Jade. "I'll contact the guys in white."

Sam smiled. "I will help Tucker."

As they got to work Vlad watched carefully. It still surprised him how mere teens could do all of this.

* * *

><p>Jade walked into the Guys in White building that was in a near by town, looking all teary eyed. (Something she had learned from Paulina)<p>

"Excuse me miss?" She said to the lady at the front desk with a big sniff.

The lady at the desk looked at Jade sympathetically. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Jade forced herself not to smirk, and went into a fit of fake crying. "Oh miss I'm from Amity Park and…We need your help!"

The lady gave her a sorry look. "I am sorry…"

"Jade Wirederich."

"Ok Wirederich I'm sorry but after that asteroid, we are not aloud in Amity." The women explained.

"We need your help!" Jade protested. "Phantom sent me to get your guys help!" Danny can get back at me for this later. Jade told herself. "There is some super strong ghost he can't defeat, it's destroying the town!"

The women's eyes widened and she picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>Nervously Danny walked into his house. He was instantly surprised they didn't have the ghost shield up.<p>

"Hey Mom, Dad!" Danny shouted looking around.

Nobody answered.

Danny frowned and headed down into the lab. "Jazz? Are you here?"

Still nobody answered.

"Weird they should be home right now." Danny turned into Phantom and flew around the building looking to see if anyone was here. Nobody was there.

Now Danny was getting worried. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

Danny paled as he read it. "Oh no!"

* * *

><p><em>Yami: Yes I ended this story in a cliffy, yes I am evil. <em>

_Heather: Now you get to work on my story Hogwarts 101!_

_Yami:…._

_Nightia: No she needs to get to work on the next chap._

_Heather: Ya in my story._

_Yami: Enough! Grrr the update for this story should be up by this time next week, and remember!_

_Nightia: We love reviews! _

_Yami: And don't be afraid to tell me if this annoys you, I will quickly stop._


	8. tied to a chair

**Immortal charms**

* * *

><p><em>Danny and others<em>

_I am currently holding all your parents and Jazz, if you want to ever see them alive again, Vlad and Danny must come to the park alone at midnight._

_If you're even a second late well I'll let your imagination figure it out._

And below it was a picture of Danny's family, and Sam and Tuckers parents.

Jade frowned as she read the letter again. They had only 2 hours till midnight.

Sam and Tucker seemed lost for words by this, unsure what to say they remained silent…

Jade sighed and turned to Phantom. She knew for a fact that he was going to meet Dan, and that Vlad was for some reason going to as well. There was nothing she could do about that.

But she had seen the Dan future many times; Clockworks had often showed it to her.

Jade shivered at the thought. The future Dan wanted was anything but pleasant. And the only way to stop him was with Vlad or Danny they couldn't do it without them.

She glanced down that the pictures again with grim determination.

"You can't go." Jade hissed, fiddling with her necklace.

Danny glared. "Jade I swear you are the most heartless-"

"Listen to me!" She shouted, still fiddling with the watch on the necklace. "You guys can't go alone it's a death sentence."

"But he knows all of us. Including Jade and Sedna." Vlad told her.

"He doesn't know Lyla Smith." Before they could question her, Jades hair turned from snow white to dark brown, her eyes turned violet and her narrow body lost its edge. "I'll pretend to just be some civilian why'll you guys talk to Dan."

Vlad smirked catching on to her line of thought. "And before he can eliminate us or whatever, you can do a surprise attack on him, and we can get Maddie…and the rest of them."

Lyla nodded then put back on her Jade disguise.

"Sounds good to me." Sam told them, beside her Tucker nodded.

Jade smiled. "Alright, I'll be back in a little bit, I got to make sure the GIW are still going to do there part." With that she walked out of the room.

Danny and the others began to talk about the plane, and there thoughts on it.

* * *

><p>Jade slinked threw town, trying her best not to get any attention. That would be the worst thing that could happen.<p>

Halfway back to her apartment, something hit her from behind!

She gasped as she was consumed by a burning pain, and fell to the ground!

The world started to spin around her, everything blurred. Jade could barley hear was someone laughing in the background.

* * *

><p>Jade woke about an hour later,<p>

She groaned sleepily. From what she could see there was nothing in the room.

Jade tried to move, but found herself tied to a chair. She tried to faze threw the binds with no success. Jade glared at the seemingly empty room in fury.

"I'm not going to let you mess this up Admiral." Someone said from behind her.

Jade growled in annoyance. "Enough of this Dan I know its you!"

"My future is the only future I will allow with this world." Dan hissed at her, coming into view. He smirked at her. "I think I prefer Sedna."

Jades eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're defently part Vlad."

Dan smirked evilly. "I'll deal with you after I kill my…the split me's."

Jade was about to protest, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Vlad growled as he scanned the area for Nightia err Lyla. But there was no sign of her.<p>

"She should be here." Danny frowned. He sighed. They were still at her apartment. Danny glanced at the clock. "We need to go, we don't have much time."

Vlad glared. "I don't like going out there without having a plan." He hissed.

"Looks like we don't have much of an option. Come on we need to go."

With that both flew off.

* * *

><p>Jade struggled to get out of her binds, getting more and more angered. Her eyes narrowed in thought. A smirk grew one her face.<p>

With all her strength, she back slammed the chair into the cement floor.

There was a load crack!

Jade struggled in her binds again; they were a little looser but not much. She glared, and did her best to break the chair more.

Finally after a few minutes of squirming the chair made another load cracking noise.

With the restraints holding her to the chair gone, she used her teeth to loosen the knot that tied her hands together.

After her hands were free, she began freeing her legs. With that she turned into Nightia and flew off. She had to get to Danny and Vlad and fast.

* * *

><p><em>Don't kill me please! I'm sorry it's another cliff! Sorry I will try to update soon.<em>


	9. GIW

_**Immortal Charms**_

_Hey everybody sorry for the delay had another writers block, why do they always come at the worst times._

_Disclaimer: Only own Jade/Sedna/Nightia_

* * *

><p>Nightia flew across Amity as fast as she could, scanning the streets below for anything she could use against Dan.<p>

Out of nowhere, a green blast shot at her.

Really pissed off now The Ghost Admiral turned to face her attacker and smiled.

* * *

><p>The Guys in White were quickly chasing after her.<p>

Danny and Vlad waited nervously in the Park, unsure how they were going to get out of this one.

Danny glanced at Plasmius, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Maybe we…"

"Waiting for me boys?"

Both Phantom and Plasmius looked up towards the voice, glaring fiercely.

There stood Dan in all of his might, arms crossed laughing.

"Where's my parents Dan!" Danny shouted, his fists growing green with rage.

Dan only smirked. "Don't worry I will release them as soon as you two are gone." His smirk grew, as Danny and Vlad shifted to fighting stances. "You won't get away this time…"

"You promised to bring my parent's!" Danny snarled.

Dan only shrugged. "I lied."

Suddenly dozens of Guy's in White appeared out of nowhere, and started firing at Dan!

Dan gaped in surprise and quickly dodged the shot's. "I warned you not to bring anyone!" Dan snarled at the two halfa's.

"We lied." A female voice shouted from the sky. Before any of the boy's could react, an ecto-blast hit Dan right in the chest.

The Admiral flew down next to the boys.

Vlad glared at her. "Where have you been?" He snarled. "We could have been killed!"

Nightia smirked, and quickly dodged a few shot's fired at her. "Well I stopped him, didn't I?"

Danny frowned noticing only Nightia and Dan were being fired at. "Why aren't they shooting at me or Vlad?"

Nightia smiled. "2 reasons, 1 they got a new leader, 2 it appears the country as a whole wasn't too happy about the government hunting a little kid, half ghost or not."

Danny was about reply when he was interrupted by a load roar from Dan.

They looked back at Dan, just in time to see him flying away from the scene at top speed.

"Common we need to fallow him!" Vlad shouted.

"What about the GIW?" Danny asked, glancing back at them, as they ran to there vehicles.

"I will make sure they keep up go!" Nightia shouted at them.

With that the two halfa's chased after Dan, leaving her to deal with the GIW.

* * *

><p>Tucker slammed his head onto the computer desk. "I give up!" He shouted to the world. "I can't find any realistic effective way's to get rid of Dan for good!"<p>

Sam, who just came in from the other room, gave him a worried look. "There has to be at least something…"

"Nothing!" He shouted. "I've checked Wikipedia, Google, Bing, everything!"

Sam sighed. "There has to be some way to stop him, or Clockworks wouldn't have us doing this."

Tucker gave her a sad look, and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't." Tucker turned back to the computer. "And I thought you had the answer to everything…" Tucker let out a load sniff. "You lair."

* * *

><p>Dan flew down into an abandon factory near where he had Nightia tied up. He snarled as he fazed into the building. How dare that little German rat foil his plans. Why'll he was strongest ghost in existence and could defeat Vlad and Danny ant day, it would be pushing it if he fought off 20 or so GIW and another ghost at the same time.<p>

He glared at the bodies of his and they people who used to be his friends parents. They were currently knocked out and tied to chairs like Nightia was.

Dan smirked evilly, and blasted a large an abandon piece of equipment out of his way. "This will be over quickly!"

"For you maybe!" Danny shouted, hitting Dan with a very strong ecto-punch. "Vlad get everybody out of here, I will distract Dan!"

Nodding a yes Plasmius flew over to Maddie and began untying her. He froze when he heard her make a groaning noise. Vlad looked up to see Maddie staring at him wide eyed.

"Vlad!"

* * *

><p><em>Nightia: Bitte Bewerten!<em>

_Yami: She said Please Review, I'd be glad to hear what you think of the recent chapter's and if the story's good so far._

_Nightia: Auf Wiedersehen folks._


	10. Black hole

**Immortal Charms**

Before Vlad could react, Maddie punched him in the face!

"How dare you come back after all you did to my family you ecto-scum!" Maddie shouted, towering over a shocked Plasmius.

"Wait Maddie!" Vlad shouted trying to scoot away from her.

"Mom stop his on our side!" Danny shouted from his fight with Dan.

Maddie gaped at the sight of Dan. "Who is that? What's going on?"

"We will explain later, for now lets get the others." Vlad growled, rubbing his face from where he was hit.

Maddie glared at him, and began to untie her husband.

Vlad groaned and began untying Sam's parents.

Maddie glared at him. "Why can't you faze them out?"

Vlad sighed. "It's anti ghost." He explained, "Where's Nightia and the GIW!" He hissed.

"Right here." Nightia panted, fazing into the building, and she started to help them.

Vlad frowned. "Where is the Guy's in White?"

At that moment, the GIW car burst threw the wall, fallowed by a ton of their agent holding huge guns.

"I got to admit I love how they do that!" The Admiral admitted with a smile. Vlad glared at her in response.

The GIW along with Phantom started attacking Dan. Meanwhile Nightia, Vlad, and Maddie finally got everybody free.

The Ghost Admiral frowned, at the group of unconscious parents. "How are we going to get them back to my place?"

Maddie looked at Nightia in confusion. "Your place…as in the ghost zone?"

"…Err never mind we need to get hem back to Fenton works…preferably before they wake up." Nightia told her quickly, mentally smacking herself for forgetting they didn't know.

Maddie gave her an all-knowing look. "Time for the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!"

Nightia gave her a questioning look.

Maddie starting pressing buttons on what looked like a wrist watch. A second later, the Fenton RV bursts threw the wall!

Nightia face palmed. "I feel sorry for whoever owns this place." She groaned. "Hey Phantom get over here!"

Danny was there in an instant. "We better hurry I don't know how long they can hold him."

She nodded in agreement. "Let's get them in."

* * *

><p>Dan glared as they all got into the Fenton RV and left.<p>

Furious he let out a powerful Ghost Wail! All the equipment, vehicles and people went flying away from him!

By the time he was done, everything was trashed and destroyed. With eyes, blazing red Dan flew off.

* * *

><p>Not long after they arrived at the Fenton house everyone started to come too. Tucker and Sam arrived to help there parent's. While Nightia and Vlad stood in the background unsure of how Jack and the others would react to them.<p>

And they feared this with good reason; almost as soon as Jack woke up, he had a gun pointed at the two of them!

"Don't shoot!" Nightia screamed. "Ah me friend, I helped your son!"

"I'm not here to hurt any of you either!" Vlad added.

After getting an it's ok nod from Danny he put the gun down.

She let out a breath of relief, and turned to Sam and Tucker. "Any luck finding anything?"

Sam shook her head sadly. "We found nothing useful."

Danny hung his head. "What are we going to do?"

Nightia glanced at the adults wondering if they would be any help, but they were all arguing.

Danny ignored them, he was to busy searching his mind for idea's. Suddenly an idea hit him. "A Black hole." He whispered.

Tucker, Sam and Nightia gave him a confused look.

A grin burst on his face. "Of course why didn't I think of this before?"

"Sorry to tell you this Phantom but I don't fallow?" Nightia told him.

"This is a long shot but, what if we can get Dan sucked into mini black hole! He wouldn't be able to escape and his ghost power's wont work!" Danny exclaimed.

"You do realize there's an over 50% chance that we will all be killed right?" Tucker told him nervously.

"I don't know about you guy's but I thinks it's worth saving the entire planet." He told them.

"But what are we going to use to get him out there and get him in." Sam said, and then she glanced at Nightia. "Actually we could us Clockworks staff to freeze time and do it."

Nightia shook her head. "Clockworks time control range is Earth and the Ghost zone not outer space."

They all frowned and went back to thinking.

"…Hey Danny, how far do you think Dan will go to have power over the time staff?" Nightia asked with a mischievous grin.

He frowned. "Pretty far, but he knows he can't get it from Clockworks."

"But what if Clockworks didn't have the staff, say…we did?"

* * *

><p><em>Yes I am ending this chapter here. And spare me the angry reviews of how bad of an idea it is to trap Dan in a black hole, if you don't like it you think of a way! <em>

_Well any way's hope you like it and please tell me what you think…please be gentle._


	11. Time Staff

_**Immortal Charms**_

Nightia flew into Clockwork tower. She continued till she found Clockwork, who didn't seem surprised to see her.

Not hesitating she shot an ecto-blast at him. "Sorry boss, I need the time staff!" She shouted.

Clockwork doubled over, and Nightia grabbed the Time Staff. Not waiting for him to get after her she flew of as fast as she could.

"I'm going to regret this later but I don't have much of a choice!" Nightia murmured as she headed for the ghost portal.

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the Fenton portal Sam, Danny and Tucker waited for her return.<p>

Vlad was out buying a ship and Danny's parents where giving Dan the message.

"Where is she?" Sam groaned as she walked back a forth in front of the portal.

"She should be here any minute." Danny told her.

"Vlad's got the ship ready." Tucker told them.

"Alright, I want to make this perfectly clear now, you guy's are to stay in the ship got it. Me Vlad and the Admiral will take care of Dan." Danny told them.

"But Dude." Tucker started.

"No but's we can't risk him hurting you, or using you as leverage. Got it."

Defeated Sam and Tucker nodded.

At that moment Nightia burst threw the portal, looking like she had the run of her life. "Sorry I'm late I ran into the prison ghost guy's." The Ghost Admiral rasped.

Sam helped her up. "When do we leave?"

"Now." Danny told her. "Come one we need to go." Danny and the other's raced toward where Vlad and the others were waiting.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough." Vlad grumbled as they approached the space ship.<p>

"That's my fault." Nightia told him, clutching the Time Staff.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Danny asked as the loaded into the ship.

"Back at your place with the ghost shield up." Vlad explained, buckling into his seat.

"He should be here any minute." Tucker told them looking at his PDA.

Nightia stood in the doorway, waiting for Dan. If this was going to work he had to see the Time Staff.

Dark Dan suddenly appeared before them. He smirked darkly at Nightia his red eyes burning. "Hand over the Staff and I will spare you."

"Danny go!" Nightia screamed throwing the staff to Sam.

The ship started up with a fury, jets burning and everything.

Dan gave Nightia a death glare. "Prepare to die Admiral he hissed!" Dan shot a super powered ecto-blast at them.

Just before it hit, the ship lurched forward, just barley missing it!

Nightia taking a deep breath shut the door of the ship as they went flying towards the sky!

Dan right behind them!

She felt her heart drop as he fazed into the ship!

But whatever he was going to do was put to a halt as they past threw the ozone layers.

Tucker looked like he was going to be sick, and Sam was paler than usual!

Nightia clung to the wall trying to get a hold of herself. Unlike the other's she never had any form of outer space experience and hopefully she never would again!

After what felt like forever it finally stopped.

Thinking fast Vlad shot a blast at Dan shooting him into open space!

"Sam hand me the Staff!" Nightia shouted, as Danny and Vlad went out to fight Dan.

Sam gave her a confused look. "But we got him out here! What do you need it for?"

"Just trust me Sam; I know what I'm doing…most of the time."

With great reluctance Sam handed over the Staff. "Promise to not let Danny sacrifice himself?"

Nightia smiled at her friend. "Of course." With that she flew off.

Nightia came out just in time to see Danny use his Ghost wail!

This seemed to weaken Dan for a little bit, but it also weakened Danny. While Nightia helped Danny, Vlad started to attack the weakened Dan.

"Danny where's the black hole!" Nightia screamed.

Danny pointed towards a gigantic red swirl with a black hole in the center! Nightia almost slapped herself. How on earth did she not see that?

Danny glanced at the Time Staff. "Why did you bring that out here?"

Nightia gave him a smile. "Don't worry I have an idea."

Danny's was about to protest when Vlad interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt but help!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I have to end here…and sorry if it seemed a little speeded up. I'm running really slow on time. Anyway the next chapter should be the last <em>_J_

_Please __**REVIEW**_


	12. Finally

_**Immortal Charm**_

Nightia flew towards the black hole, ready to use the time staff as bait again.

She bit her lip as she looked at the hole. There was a good chance that one of them would be dragged into it with him.

Vlad must have been thinking the same thing because he quickly flew over to her. "Admiral your necklace works on other's yes?"

"It worked on Jazz but…" Before she could continue, she was interrupted.

"When you're in your human 'form' your powers aren't as strong right?" He pressed.

Nightia glared at him. How did he know that? "Right," She hissed.

"Can you make Dan basically 'alive' again?" Vlad asked.

Nightia's eyes widened in understanding,

"Hey are you guys going to help me or not!" Danny screamed as Dan shot him at

Nightia nodded. "Hey Dan looking for this!" She shouted, holding the Staff up high.

Dan's eyes darkened and he flew at them.

Nightia quickly shoved the Staff at Vlad who looked at her in pure shock!

"Nightia what do you think you are doing!" He hissed his eyes flashing red. Noticing how close Dan was he flew off, Dan right behind him.

Nightia flashed an innocent smile. "Sorry!"

Danny rushed to help Dan. While Nightia pulled, off her necklace and started working on it.

Finally, when she was done she flew at Dan from behinds. Dan was busy with Danny. Right when he was about to blast Danny, Nightia fazed the necklace into him.

Dan screamed in surprise! His white hair turned a grayish black. His eyes changed into Danny's icy blue, and his skin turned back into normal.

Seeing his chance Danny released a powerful Ghost wail! Nightia just managed to get out of the way!

Dan went flying backwards! Just avoiding being sucked into the Black hole, Vlad joined in and started hitting Dan with as many ecto-blasts as he could manage! Nightia added her Lightning bomb!

Together the three attacks managed to push Dan into the black hole! With a final scream, Dan was gone.

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief. Both Danny and Nightia were breathing extremely heavily.

"We did it…I can't believe we did it!" Danny exclaimed a big smile on her face.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Nightia muttered.

Vlad smirked at the two teenagers'. "Come on you two need to get home." With that, he helped them into the ship.

Sam and Tucker helped Danny why will Nightia and Vlad got the ship ready. Vlad handed her the Time staff.

Nightia clutched it and cringed. "Clockwork is going to kill me." She muttered.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to Amity Danny was greeted with a big hug from his parents.<p>

Same with Tucker…and surprisingly Sam,

Vlad had to everyone's surprise, said he was sorry…with great reluctance.

As soon as Danny got away from his parents, he walked up to Nightia, who was in the corner looking at the staff.

He smiled at her. "Thanks for the help…"

Nightia shook her head. "It was nothing…a Blake hole…that was brilliant."

Danny chuckled. "Thanks…you going back to Clockworks?"

Nightia frowned. "I don't really have a choice…so yes I will." She paused for a second. "If you ever need help with something don't hesitate to call on me…I guess I kind of owe you that."

Danny gave her a surprised look. "I didn't know you were that generous."

"I'm not to just anyone." Nightia smirked getting up. "I hope we meet again Phantom…it's a lot of fun."

Danny smiled.

"And tell Sam she was the greatest friend I could ever have."

Before he could say another word, Nightia headed for the ghost portal.

* * *

><p>Nervously Nightia walked into Clockworks tower. It was all fixed up and back to normal. She could not help but be glad to be home.<p>

Clockwork was waiting for her, with emotionless expressions on his face.

With a shy smile, she handed over the staff. "Sorry…boss." She said nervously not looking him in the eye.

To the Admiral's surprise, he smiled.

"I knew you and Phantom could do it…You know you could have just asked for the staff." He told her.

Nightia blushed.

"Welcome back Admiral, or should I say Apprentice."

She looked at him in surprise. "What."

"There's an infinity of time to watch and guard. I suggest we get to work." He told her.

She gaped at him. "After all that has happen everything goes back to normal just like that!"

"There is no normal child. And as I have said before everything happens for a reason." Clockwork told her. "And we are suppose to watch time and make sure everything is as it should be Admiral…until the end times I shall do that…weather you join me is your choice."

The Ghost Admiral smiled. "Till the end."

Danny looked up at the starry sky from the roof of the Fenton works. Sam joined him.

"Remind me if I ever see Nightia to punch her for not saying goodbye." Sam told him.

Danny smirked. "I'll remind you…after I warn her."

Sam smiled. "Nice job today." She said as they leaned in to kiss.

* * *

><p><em>It's done…it's finally done Immortal Charms has finally over! I think it was a good ending but hey, that is for you to decide.<em>

_As far as I know at the moment this is the last story with Nightia but hey who knows._

_Tell me what you think I really want to know._


End file.
